DC Origins(Set)
DC Origins (Set) DC Origins is the second VS System booster set released by Upped Deck. It is based on the origins and early events of the DC Universe.The set contains 165 cards.Teams in the set include Gotham Knights,Arkham Inmates,Leauge of Assassins,and Teen Titans.Including the previously listed,this set introduces the Fearsome Five and Deathstroke Affiliations.It also introduces three new game mechanics:Boost,Loyalty and Transferable.The most notable characters in the set are Batman,The Joker,Superman,and others. Notable Features This set introduces three new mechanics of gameplay.They are as follows: Boost: This is an added cost to play a card.Paying the cost is optional,however if you do pay the cost,you can use the effect written after the keyword Boost. Loyalty: This means that in order to recruit the card with Loyalty,you must already control a card with the same Team Affiliation. Transferable: This means that, unlike other Equipment cards,the card with Transferable can be taken from one character and placed on another.You can only use these powers at the start of the Formation Step. Notable cards in the set include Break You,which lets a player discard up to three cards and give one Character +2 ATK for each card,and Alfred Pennyworth. Set List DOR-001: Alfred Pennyworth: Faithful Friend DOR-002: Azrael: Jean Paul Valley DOR-003: Barbara Gordon*Oracle: Information Network DOR-004: Batman: Caped Crusader DOR-005: Batman: The Dark Knight DOR-006: Batman: World's Greatest Detective DOR-007: Cassandra Cain*Batgirl: Martial Artist DOR-008: Catwoman: Selina Kyle DOR-009: Commissioner Gordon: James Gordon DOR-010: Dick Grayson*Nightwing: High-Flying Acrobat DOR-011: Dick Grayson*Nightwing: Defender of Blüdhaven DOR-012: Dick Grayson*Robin: Sidekick DOR-013: Dinah Laurel Lance*Black Canary: Canary Cry DOR-014: GCPD Officer: Army DOR-015: Harvey Bullock: GCPD Detective DOR-016: Huntress: Helena Rosa Bertinelli DOR-017: Lady Shiva: Sandra Woosan DOR-018: Lucius Fox: Wayne Enterprises Executive DOR-019: Spoiler: Stephanie Brown DOR-020: SuperMan: Big Blue Boy Scout DOR-021: Tim Drake*Robin: The Boy Wonder DOR-022: Batarang DOR-023: BatCave DOR-024: Batmobile DOR-025: Batplane DOR-026: Bat-Signal DOR-027: Clocktower DOR-028: Dynamic Duo DOR-029: Fizzle DOR-030: GCPD Headquarters DOR-031: Utility Belt DOR-032: Wayne Enterprises DOR-033: Wayne Manor DOR-034: Bart Allen*Kid Flash: Speedster DOR-035: Beast Boy: Garfield Logan DOR-036: Cassie Sandsmark*Wonder Girl: Zeus's Chosen DOR-037: Connor Kent*Superboy: Tactile Telekinetic DOR-038: Dick Grayson*Nightwing: Titans Leader DOR-039: Donna Troy*Wonder Girl: Amazon Warrior DOR-040: Dawn Granger*Dove: Agent of Order DOR-041: Garth*Tempest: Atlantean Sorcerer DOR-042: Hank Hall*Hawk: Agent of Chaos DOR-043: Kole: Kole Weathers DOR-044: Koriand'r*Starfire: Alien Princess DOR-045: Mirage: Miriam Delgado DOR-046: Omen: Lilith Clay DOR-047: Pantha: Subject X-24 DOR-048: Phantasm: Danny Chase DOR-049: Raven: Daughter of Trigon DOR-050: Red Star: Leonid Kovar DOR-051: Roy Harper*Arsenal: Sharpshooter DOR-052: Terra: Tara Markov DOR-053: Tim Drake*Robin: Young Detective DOR-054: Vic Stone*Cyborg: Human Machine DOR-055: Circle Defense DOR-056: Heroic Sacrifice DOR-057: Liberty Island Base DOR-058: Optitron DOR-059: Tamaran DOR-060: Teen Titans Go! DOR-061: Titans Tower DOR-062: T-Jet DOR-063: USS Argus DOR-064: Bane: The Man Who Broke the Bat DOR-065: Charaxes: Drury Walker DOR-066: Firefly: Garfield Laynns DOR-067: Harley Quinn: Dr. Harleen Quinzel DOR-068: Killer Croc: Waylon Jones DOR-069: Mad Hatter: Jervis Tetch DOR-070: Man-Bat: Dr. Robert Langstrom DOR-071: Matt Hagen*Clayface: Man Of Clay DOR-072: Mr.Freeze: Dr.Victor Fries DOR-073: Mr. Zsasz: Victory Zsasz DOR-074: Poison Ivy: Pamela Isley DOR-075: Professor Hugo Strange: Psycho-Analyst DOR-076: Query and Echo: Double Trouble DOR-077: Ratcatcher: Otis Flannegan DOR-078: Scarcrow: Professor Jonathan Crane DOR-079: The Joker: Joker's Wild DOR-080: The Joker: Laughing Lunatic DOR-081: The Joker: The Clown Prince of Crime DOR-082: The Penguin: Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot DOR-083: The Riddler: Edward Nygma DOR-084: Two-Face: Harvey Dent DOR-085: Ventriloquist*Scarface: Arnold Wesker DOR-086: Arkham Asylum DOR-087: Blackgate Prison DOR-088: Cracking the Vault DOR-089: Fear and Confusion DOR-090: Kidnapping DOR-091: No Man's Land DOR-092: Paralyzing Kiss DOR-093: Prison Break DOR-094: Riddle Me This DOR-095: Rigged Elections DOR-096: Assassin Initiate: Army DOR-097: Bane: Ubu DOR-098: Dr. Tzin-Tzin: Master of Hypnosis DOR-099: Hassim: Loyal Retainer DOR-100: Josef Witschi: Talia's Assistant DOR-101: Kyle Abbot: Wolf in Man's Clothing DOR-102: Lady Shiva: Master Assassin DOR-103: Malaq: Money Man DOR-104: Ra's al Ghul: Immortal Villain DOR-105: Ra's al Ghul: Master Swordsman DOR-106: Ra's al Ghul: The Demon's Head DOR-107: Talia: Daughter of the Demon's Head DOR-108: Thuggee: Army DOR-109: Ubu: Ra's al Ghul's Bodyguard DOR-110: Whisper A'Daire: Cold-Blooded Manipulator DOR-111: Clench Virus DOR-112: Dual Nature DOR-113: Flying Fortress DOR-114: Lazarus Pit DOR-115: Mountain Stronghold DOR-116: Remake the World DOR-117: The Shrike DOR-118: Tower of Babel DOR-119: Wheel of Plagues DOR-120: Dr.Light: Arthur Light DOR-121: Gizmo: Mikron O'Jeneus DOR-122: Jinx: Elemental Sorceress DOR-123: Mammoth: Baran Flinders DOR-124: Neutron: Nat Tryon DOR-125: Prismon: Dr. Simon Jones DOR-126: Shimmer: Selinda Flinders DOR-127: The Underworld Star DOR-128: DeathStroke the Terminator: Slade Wilson DOR-129: Black Mask: Roman Sionis DOR-130: Blackfire: Komand'r DOR-131: Brother Blood: Leader of the Church of Blood DOR-132: Ferak: Army DOR-133: King Snake: Sir Edmund Dorrance DOR-134: Lady Vic: Lady Elaine Marsh-Morton DOR-135: Lightning: Travis Williams DOR-136: Lockup: Lyle Bolton DOR-137: The Demon: Jason Blood DOR-138: The Demon: Etrigan DOR-139: Thunder: Gan Williams DOR-140: Trigon: The Terrible DOR-141: Wildebeest: Army DOR-142: A Death in the Family DOR-143: Airborne Assault DOR-144: Break You DOR-145: Combat Reflexes DOR-146: Concrete Jungle DOR-147: Crossbow DOR-148: Escrima Sticks DOR-149: Fast Getaway DOR-150: From the Shadows DOR-151: Gone But Not Forgotten DOR-152: GothCorp DOR-153: Have a Blast! DOR-154: Hidden Surveillance DOR-155: Home Surgery DOR-156: Last Laugh DOR-157: Mega-Blast DOR-158: Museum Heist DOR-159: My Beloved DOR-160: Shape Change DOR-161: Tag Team DOR-162: The Brave and the Bold DOR-163: Total Anarchy DOR-164: Twin Firearms DOR-165: World's Finest Sources http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vs_System http://www.vsrealms.com/forum/showthread.php?s=&threadid=4827 http://www.vsrealms.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10657 http://www.vsrealms.com/forum/showthread.php?t=15840